Son Of Time
by Zade Pace
Summary: This is the story of Nathan, an abused boy with a terrible life. Until one day he decides to run away and his Immortal Father helps him. Unknown to Nathan his Father is only helping him to get revenge on a certain son of Poseidon and the Greek Gods. I don't own anything in PJO/HOO universe, Rick Riordan does. Rated M for light cussing, extreme violence, and light sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of my unfortunate life, the life that was never supposed to be lived. My name is Nathan and I was born to a woman named Lisa who resented me. As a young child I never knew my father because the only reason I'm around is because my father raped my mother. Unfortunately for me my mother did not have the heart to get rid of me, but she did enjoy making my life miserable because she did not want me. Now I'm eleven years old and I can't take the abuse anymore, I am going to run away. But first I need to get something to stop the bleeding, she had been slapping me and her nails raked the side of my face, I can feel the blood leaking out of the gashes and dripping down my clothes and to the floor. I went into the bathroom and got a wad of toilet paper and put it to my face, then got a long piece and wrapped it around my head to keep the wad on. Then I went into my room and got my backpack and put the few clothes I had into it. Then I quietly went to the kitchen cabinets to get some canned food and a can opener. Then my heart dropped when I heard her bedroom door open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!" She screamed. "I TOLD YOU TO GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND TO STAY IN THERE ALL WEEKEND!"

"I'm sorry mom I was just hungry." I lied.

"Hungry my ASS, you ate yesterday!" She yelled again. "And WHY are you wasting good TOILET PAPER!"

She slapped me across my face again, making me drop my backpack. All of my clothes and cans of food fall out.

"What were you doing with all of that?!" She asked aggressively.

"Noth-N-Nothing mother." I stammered.

" YOU LITTLE LAIR, YOU WERE GOING TO RUN AWAY, DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME, IF I'M STUCK WITH YOU THAN YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME!"

She started to slap me again and again. Pain in the side of my face erupted as she dug into my face with her nails, and my blood was all over the floor as she had broken my nose too. Just then time slowed down and a kitchen knife appeared in my hand. A deep gravelly man's voice in my head told me to kill her. I don't know why but I just listened to it. I looked up at my mother while time was going in slow motion and I slit her throat. As soon as I did it time went back to normal. Blood sprayed out of her neck onto my face and body as her body dropped to the floor. I watched as blood started to pool around her freshly dead body. I couldn't help but smile, after all the things she put me through all it took was a little slice and time manipulation to make it stop. Then I had the thought was that I was going to jail for the rest of my life but the man's voice in my head said do not worry all I must do is age her. At first I didn't know what that meant but then I thought about how time had slowed down so I focused on her body and tried to make it age. It worked, I watched as her body quickly decomposed. Within a minute her body was a pile of dust. Then my attention turned to my bleeding face, and I wondered if I could use my control over time to make it heal faster.

"Yes that would work." The voice said.

I focused and then I felt my check and nose healing. When they were completely healed I grabbed my stuff and booked it out of that trailer. I am finally free I told myself.


	2. Chapter 2

It took about an hour later before I broke down crying from grief. I had just killed someone. I hated my mother but I still loved her in a way, I used to stay up at night wishing the next day she would love me.

"But she never did." The deep gravelly man's voice in my head told me.

"Yeah you're right. Hey wait a minute who are you anyway and why are you in my head?" I asked the man.

"I am your Father, Nathan. And the reason I am in your head is because my body has basically been vaporized. " My father answered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nathan, right after you were conceived I had Hecate make a link, similar to a satyr empathy link, to make my consciousness go to you when it gained enough strength. Like a backup plan if I failed, which unfortunately I did." My Father told me.

"But if you were vaporized then shouldn't your consciousness be dead, too?" I asked not even thinking about how he called me his backup plan.

"Nathan, my kind cannot die. Not even my body is dead, it will never be whole again but it is still not dead."

"That doesn't make any since." I told him

"It matters not, for right now anyway. You need to get to Alcatraz."

"What? That's like 700 miles away." I told him baffled.

"It doesn't matter, get there."

"How am I, an eleven year old going to travel 700 miles by myself?" I asked him.

"You do not have to appear eleven, you know, just use your power over time to age yourself." He told me.

"Uh, okay."

I tried it and I felt my body grow and things changing inside of me. I looked down and saw myself getting taller. My flat stomach started to grow dumps until I had an eight pack. My arms and legs got medium sized muscles, not enough to make me too big but just right.

"Whoa." I said out loud but then jumped because my voice was deep and not a squeaky.

"How old am I, now?" I asked my Father.

"Your mind is still eleven but your body is about twenty three now."

"Cool." I said out loud again, admiring my new voice.

Then I noticed a few problems my blond hair really needed a trim, all my clothes were way too small, and I still had no money or a way to Alcatraz.


	3. Chapter 3

My problems were actually solved rather easily. I used my power over time to almost completely freeze it, than I sole new clothes and robbed the store. I am not necessarily proud of doing that but my father told me I had to, so I just did. I used some of the money I got to get a flat top. Then I went the bus station and got tickets for a ride to El Centro because that's as far into California the bus went. The bus ride was going to be about an hour and twenty minutes, so I decided to take a nap on the bus because it's been a rough day.

_I was lying on a bed in a dark room when all of a sudden the door was ripped open. Standing in the door way was my mother but her neck was wide open and crimson red blood was gushing out of it. She started to slowly walk towards me, I tried to get up and run but I was paralyzed in place. She was at the foot of my bed when I started to smell her, she smelt awful like a dead animal that had been soaking in a sewer for a few years. Then I noticed her eyes. They were completely a jet black except there were tiny maroon colored dots where the pupils were supposed to be. She climbed up onto my bed and her blood started to pour onto me. The blood was like fire, it felt like it was burning my legs. I tried to scream but my voice didn't work. She had crawled on top of me and her fire like blood was all over my chest and neck burning me. Then she lifted up her hand and her nails turned into ten foot long talons. My face erupted in pain as she dug into my face with them. She kept slashing my face open until it felt like there was nothing left. Then she started to rip open my chest one slash at a time. After what felt like forever I heard a noise. At first it was a small little thump-thump but after each slash of my chest it got louder until it was so loud my ears started to bleed, THUMP-THUMP THUMP-THUMP THUMP-THUMP. Then she reached into my chest and ripped out my heart. She just held it there still beating in her hand. Then her face turned white and she opened her mouth, each one of her teeth a mini version of her talons, and she bit my heart in half. She then looked at me and let out this awful blood hurtling scream that jolted me awake._

The bus was just pulling into the El Centro bus station when I woke up. As soon as it stopped I got off ASAP and told myself that I would never sleep on a bus again. After searching for a place to stay I found a cheap run down motel called El Lugar Barato Motel. I had just enough money for two nights. I figured that tomorrow I could get more money and the day after that I could continue my journey. So that is what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and looked for the nearest stores to rob. After going to a few convenience stores and a couple of mom and pop shops I had $118. It was still only 10 in the morning so I got breakfast at McDonalds. As I sat down with my Egg McMuffin and water bottle, I noticed this really beautiful woman, who looked around 24-25, staring at me. I wasn't even two bites into my food before she got up and sat across from me at my table.

"Hi, I'm Analy." She said lovely voice.

I noticed how her pretty blue eyes sparkled and her long blonde hair bounced when she talked. She smelt good too, like a really good fruity smell.

"Uh hi, I'm uh Nathan." I said probably sounding stupid.

"Did you just move here, Nate? I don't think I have seen you before." She said with a little sweet giggle at the end.

"Actually I'm just passing through." I told her. "I'm staying at the El Lugar Barato Motel."

"Oh, that's nice!" She said suddenly excited. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" I asked confused.

"Go to your motel room, silly." She said like it was obvious.

"What why?" I asked her.

She leaned across the table, her boobs dangling almost out of her shirt and over me. It made feel a weird sensation at my crotch.

"Don't you want to have fun with me?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I do." The words seemed to fly out of my mouth on their own.

The next thing I knew we were in my motel room, making out. She threw me onto the bed and straddled me. My body seemed to be reacting to everything by itself. My hands took her shirt off as she started to grind on top of me. I looked up and I realized that boobs are the best thing in the world. My hands slipped inside of her yoga pants and I started to grab her ass. She bent down and started to kiss my neck, but then everything changed. Her skin turned page white, the fruity smell disappeared and was replaced by the smell of a farm. I felt fangs at my neck instead of lips. I quickly threw her off me.

"What that's impossible!" She screamed. "No mere man could have the strength to push me!"

She looked like she was going to tackle me, but she got a confused look on her face like someone was talking to her. Then she looked human again and she bowed down to me.

"Lord Nathan, son of Kronos!" She said. "Lady Hecate and her followers have been waiting for you for a long time."


	5. Chapter 5

I was so confused; it felt like a million things just happened at once.

"What the hell are you?" I asked

At first she looked a little hurt and then she said "I'm an empousa, Lord."

"What is that? And why are you calling me Lord?" I asked.

She got a puzzled look on her face and she asked "Have you not been told?"

"Told what?!" I yelled a little because I was tired of her beating around the bush.

Then she explained everything to me. She explained that the Greek and Roman myths are real, that I am the son of the Titan King Kronos, I am the one that will avenge my father and overthrow the gods, everything.

"Why did you think you needed to go to Alcatraz?" Analy asked.

"I didn't think about it, I just did what I was told." I replied.

Analy started laughing.

"What, what's funny?"

"Nathan, it is just funny to hear you say that you were following orders, I mean you're the commander and chief of the monster army, and you are the one that is going to lead gods into battle. Nathan when we overthrow the gods you are going to be king of the universe."

"Really, I am?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah, it's good to be the son of time, huh?

"Yeah, wow it really is."

"Anyways, we need to get going." Analy said.

I followed her back to McDonalds were she left her car. We got in and started our nine hour journey.

"I feel bad about wasting money like that." I said.

"What do you mean?" Analy asked.

"I paid for two nights at that motel and only used one, now I am going to need to find a way to get more money." I said.

"Nathan, do you really think that wasn't thought about? You own six mortal real-estate companies, trust me you are loaded. In fact you also own Alcatraz, that's why the tours stopped, it has been converted into a palace for you."

"Wow, it is really is good to be me!" I said jokingly.

She looked at me and smiled, and even though I knew she was a monster I still thought she was beautiful.

"Not to be creepy but are we going to finish what we started?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What we started in the motel room." I said.

"Even though you know I'm a monster?" She asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but could you please stay in your human form and not try to kill me during it?" I asked.

"Well, we will be in Bakersfield at about 5 so we can rent a motel room and see where things go from there." Analy said.

"Alright!" I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

As it turns out, things didn't go anywhere. Analy, because she is a monster, cannot actually have sex with humans. She was just messing with me. So we got a nice room at The Meadows Hotel in Bakersfield, and stayed for the night. That's when I had another dream.

_I saw a man sitting on a wheel chair. I started walking towards him and with each step the more hatred filled my heart. I didn't know why I hated this man, but I did. I had a strange dagger in my hand, it looked like it was made from two different metals. I looked to the side and I saw strange looking cabins on fire, and teenagers in battle armor being killed by monsters and other teenagers. I turned my attention back to the man but now he was a horse-man and he had an arrow notched and aimed directly at me. He fired and I raised my hand then the arrow froze in time. I step sided and unfroze the arrow, it whizzed right past me. I made him go in slow motion and I jumped on his back. I grabbed his hair and made him look at the carnage to the side. I put the dagger at his throat and stopped making him slow motion. _

"_Look at them." I said to him." They don't need you anymore, their all dead."_

_Then I slit his throat._

I woke up and looked around, it was morning. I thought about how weird my dream was.

"I was just giving you a look at what is to come." My father said in my head.

I tried asking him what he meant but he wouldn't answer me.

"Hey good, you're up." Analy said.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Hurry up and get ready, we need to hit the road." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry that I haven't been uploading chapters lately, I have been busy with studying/ finals and Christmas. A chapter will hopefully be uploaded every Monday from now on!**

* * *

><p>It was 12:06 when we finally got to San Francisco. We went to a place called Fisherman's Wharf, which I thought was a weird name.<p>

"How are we going to get across? Are we going to swim?" I asked.

"Don't be a smartass; do you see that cruise ship?" Analy asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's called The Princess Andromeda II, and it's yours." Analy told me.

I was totally bewildered as we got on the ship, it was all mine. It had a full crew of monsters and humans (Which later I was told were rogue demigods). A black haired girl no older than 19 walks towards me and bows.

"Nathan my lord, I am Chelsea, one of your small council members and the Captain of your navy." Chelsea said.

"I have a navy?" I asked.

"Yes my lord, every ship in the wharf is yours." Chelsea replied.

I couldn't believe all of this was for me, it was unreal after a life of having nothing.

"Don't get cocky, Nathan, the battles to come will not be easy." My father Kronos said in my head.

"I'm not father, I promise." I told my father.

"Do not make promises, those are for the young and weak, make oaths." He said

"Yes father." I replied.


End file.
